


Nursery Rhyme

by SangriaKisses



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Baby Girl Nara, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Nara clan - Freeform, ShikaTem, nara family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari welcome a new baby to their family.
Relationships: Nara Shikadai & Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	Nursery Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darling readers! I needed a break from working from home (ugh it is so not what I thought it would be ) and I’m in a bit of a writer’s block for the next chapter for “The Arrangement,” so this is kind of a warm-up. Quick, light and fluffy. Enjoy it!

“Congratulations!”

Temari just stared blankly at the smiling pink-haired kunoichi.

“Excuse me?” Sakura looked back at her confused.

“The baby, congratulations!” She repeated not understanding the lack of emotion.

“What baby?”

“Your baby.”

“I don’t have a baby.”

Sakura just gawked at her surprised. “According to your tests you do. You’re a few months along too. Really? You must have had some inkling.”

Temari seemed to finally process the message and began to panic. She and Shikamaru were both planners, they didn’t do well with surprises. “I thought I was just sick!”

The morning sickness, always feeling tired and run down. It now made a lot of sense. She wasn’t one that was typically prone to sickness so the last few weeks had been difficult. For her and Shikamaru being so smart, she felt incredibly stupid right now.

“Didn’t you have these symptoms with Shikadai?”

She shook her head. “No! He was such an easy pregnancy! He was just as lazy as his father in the womb.”

“Oh, well that happens for some women they don’t show all the typical signs associated with being pregnant. Temari are you not happy about this? I assumed that this is good news that you and Shikamaru have been trying for another kid?”

“No, we weren’t trying for one...well not really, we just didn’t do anything to try to prevent another child. I guess it’s been a few years and nothing happened. Fuck.” If the baby was a few months along that means it probably happened right around his birthday. That stupid, sexy, convincing man of hers.

Sakura smiled softly at her. “Hey, this is a good thing. Come on, you’re great parents and Shikadai will love having a sibling! Do you want to know the gender?” Temari paused, this was real, she was having a baby. And so she nodded.

“It’s a girl.” She didn’t know how a three-word sentence could make her cry. Damn, she really was pregnant.

Sakura rubbed her friends back comfortingly. “Honestly I’d always imagined that you would have had a daughter.”

“Really?”

“Of course, someone to pass your skills on to. Another tough kunoichi. And the fact that Shikamaru was such a misogynistic little shit as a kid it would have been some good karma.” They both just laughed and Temari could feel her distress decrease. A daughter.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, I’ll tell you having a daughter is the most amazing thing. It’s a different kind of bond. You get to be the kind of mother to your daughter that you always wished you had.” Temari was sobbing now as she remembered what little she could of her own mother. No matter what she was going to be there for this child and Shikadai. They’d never know the pain that she went through.

“No stress, it's bad for the baby. Go home, tell your husband and celebrate.”

*  
**

“Hey! How did the appointment go?” Shikamaru greeted his wife after returning home. He’d asked to leave work earlier to check on her. She’d been sick for a few weeks, but stubborn claiming that she could get over an illness quickly. It wasn’t until he’d forced her to go have a check-up with Sakura by completely clearing her schedule.

“Everything okay?” He began to worry as her arms wrapped tighter around him.

“Yea, I’m okay. I do have some news.” She announced looking up at him. Her eyes filled with anxiety and apprehension. He was concerned that there might really be something wrong with her.

Taking a deep breath he asked, “What’s wrong?” praying that it wasn’t anything too terrible.

“Well, uhm I didn’t have the flu. That’s not why I’ve been sick in the morning. Its uhm...I’m pregnant.” Shikamaru just stared temporarily paralyzed. When he didn’t say anything she poked him a few times to get a reaction.

“Shika?” Surprising her he dropped to his knees to rest his head against her stomach rubbing it gently.

“Baby.” He whispered almost willing himself to feel its presence.

“I know that we didn’t plan this and things are crazy with work and Shikadai-“

“Hey. Stop.” He stood up cupping her face in his warm hands with a wide smile, joy shining in his eyes. “This is amazing Tem, we’re going to have another kid. Are you okay?” He knew that with Shikadai she had varying fears about becoming a mother but he hoped that most of those concerns had passed by now. Like everything she did, she excelled at motherhood. He knew that both Shikadai and their newest baby were lucky to have her.

“I was surprised and a little freaked out at first but Sakura talked me through it.” She took a deep breath. “We’re having a daughter.” The tears rained down their faces, both of them a complete mess of happiness and excitement. Shikamaru placed his warm hand against her stomach.

“A baby girl…”

He kissed her and she felt his smile against her lips. Temari knew that they would have both been happy and content if it had just been the three of them, but this newest addition felt like a gift from the universe.

He held her tightly whispering sentiments of joy and gratitude against her hair. He had a lot to live up to as a father having both Shikaku and Asuma. But it was a challenge he’d gladly take on.

When Shikadai found them they scooped him up eager to share the news. He took the announcement well. There was very little that could arouse a reaction out of him but he seemed excited about the prospect of a sibling. To have a partner in crime as well as another person to take the heat from his parents. He was sure that they’d be an even better team than Boruto and his sister. The day that he got to hold his sister for the first time they knew that he was going to be the best older brother.

*  
**

When the newest member of the Nara clan was born she came into the world like a storm, loud and unapologetic. She wasn’t the easiest pregnancy, but Temari would have gladly gone through it again to have her baby girl. After this one though they both agreed that two was enough.

She was a tiny thing with tufts of blonde hair and her daddy’s eyes, a brown so deep that they could be purple. It immediately reminded Temari of her mother.

She was named Yoshika after her two grandmothers in the hopes that one day she would be as strong and as powerful as they were. Yoshino couldn't contain her joy at the honor sure that Shikaku was celebrating right along with them.

“A blonde Nara, I never thought I’d see the day.” Shikamaru grinned his fingers playing with baby soft hair. He loved that his daughter would take after her gorgeous mother. Another beautiful, blonde princess in his life.

Their family and friends had been dropping in all day to meet their newest addition. Each person breaking into joyous tears seeing those bright eyes staring at them. Karui and Ino were completely enchanted by the little girl and their husbands feared that it was giving them ideas. Another generation of InoShikaCho could already be in the works. Gaara and Kankuro had come from Suna earlier wanting to be there for the birth. They had both been emotional seeing their big sister holding their niece. Even more so when they got to hold her. Promises were made to make the trip to Suna as soon as it was safe to travel.

Shikamaru couldn’t help but stare lovingly at his daughter, completely captivated by the newborn. “She's perfect Tem.” And Temari knew that just like her this little girl had him wrapped around her finger.

Temari held the infant close her eyes misting over. “My little Yoshika, you were quite a troublesome one but we love you so much our little princess.” Years ago she could have imagined a life like this, a wife and a mother of two. She’d give her children the life, love, and opportunities that she’d been denied.

Shikadai looked at the infant curiously. She was still small so she couldn't do anything yet but he knew that once she grew up they would be the best of friends. He’d watch over her and keep her safe from all harm.

“She’s cute, I think we should keep her.” Shikamaru and Temari laughed at their child’s conclusion nodding in agreement.

“Yes, Shikadai. I think so too son.”

They both gazed at their children with love and affection in their eyes holding Shikadai and Yoshika tight. In a world where so much had been taken from them, it had also given them so much. Their little family was finally complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshino + Karura =Yoshika :D I love that “Shika” is still in the name! Which was totally not intentional (clearly this is meant to be) If anyone has art/creates any art for baby Nara girl please share! I’ve seen a few and I’d love to see more! I really wish that they could have another baby, like how gorgeous is Shikadai, can you imagine their daughter? Oh well, that’s what fanfics and fanarts are for.
> 
> Thank you again for reading! Please continue to take care of yourselves! Stay home so we can finally be done with this! Love you guys!


End file.
